


What would I ever do without you

by BlackNinja



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: #sam is ready to spoon, F/F, Fluff, Lara is so romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackNinja/pseuds/BlackNinja
Summary: Lara takes Sam out on the town, for all the support she has given her over the years.





	What would I ever do without you

It was a Tuesday in London Sam was gone for the day filming one of her documentary. While Lara was home looking at a book called the History of king Tut. 

Few hours pass while Lara was reading her book she kept feeling some type of way. It was sadness usually Sam would be back by now ready to fall flat of lack of energy she may had left.   
Lara was thinking to herself about going out "we haven't been out in a long time, this would be like a thank you for all her hard work." Another hour has pass and Sam is back home safe and sound, she looks around the living room for Lara but there's no sign of her. "Lara i'm back"

"Welcome back, Sam" said Lara kissing Sam's cheek. 

"Where you going?"

"Out want to come along?"

"yes please" 

After all was said Lara had a special spot in London that she thought Sam would love specially as the sun began to come down.   
The drive was not really that long they both got out of the car walk down a dirt path to find, a beautiful mountain spot with a great view. Sam was in aw's the whole time "Oh my god! this place is amazing. Why you bring me here anyway?" said Sam looking at Lara.

"I brought you here because you have been working hard a lot lately and i wanted to do something for you. You would all was do things for me and now i want to return the favor." said taking a deep breath before saying the last thing on her mind. "Will you marry?" said Lara on her knee. Sam looked like she was ready to cry a river just then but she could say at that moment that made sense was "yes, yes, yes, yes I'll marry you"  
Sam put the ring on her finger and lunged herself at Lara. Sam was softly weeping of joy and so did Lara. 

When both of them stop crying the mountain view side look even better then before, and Lara wouldn't have it any other way then to not be with her beloved Samantha Nishimura now soon to be Samantha Croft.

**Author's Note:**

> At the end of it all. Lara & Sam had a great wedding all the friends and family were there. And after 6 years of marriage Sam had a baby they call her Chloe. And they were happy ever sense.


End file.
